Focus On Me
by TriClem
Summary: Cassius just wants a night with Bill, but phones are a hassle. Straight into the Smut, yo! Piratebayshipping. MxM. rated M for smut obviously. Characters may seem a little OOC


He looked down at the inventor, a smirk following after a small lick of his lips. Cassius always believe Bill was utterly adorable, but having him lying on his bed, shirt unbutton and pulled off his shoulders only to stop at his wrists, pants and boxers hanging off lazily on his right leg, out of breath, red faced, bites and marks to top it off, and just Bill being erected; member twitching with pre-cum dripping from the tip. The sight just made Bill look even more adorable, and Cassius never thought that could honest happen.

Leaning forward he gave a small gently kiss onto Bill's lips. Grabbing the bottle of lube that was set on the bed side and coated his fingers rather generously. He slowly inserted one finger, enjoying the sounds of small, aroused and needy whimpers that escaped the inventor's lips. Inserting the other finger, moved them both, slowly, in and out, each finger at different times.

Cassius's eyes moved from Bill's face towards his hips; it was almost hypnotizing, watching them rock back and forth into his fingers, doing it in such a needy way.

"Ca..ah…Cassius… Please…" That's when his eyes where redirected towards Bill's face, looking into those brown pleading eyes. The eyes that pleaded for more, and Cassius couldn't deny giving Bill more, he wanted more himself, and he himself was becoming needy too.

Unbuttoning his pants, sliding them off and tossing them to the side, doing the same with the boxers as well, he grabbed the lube again, coating himself well and giving himself a few strokes. He took a hold of Bill's legs positioning himself correctly—

**_ RING! RIIING!_**

Now the attention was redirected from the moment and pulled towards both men looking at Bill's ringing cell phone. It was late, no one should be calling and it was making Cassius rather annoyed. This was a moment for him and Bill. No one else.

"I-I should probably answer that…" Bill said it almost apologetically. He was a busy man, a very important man, and Cassius knew that. Calls would happen at wrong moments all the time, but the punk was honestly tired of it. Having one hand stop Bill's hand from reaching the phone, another one placed along Bill's cheek, moving his lover's face to make them look eye to eye.

"No… Focus on me." Cassius said it with a mixture of need and a command.

"Fine…." Bill replied after a short while after the phone had finally stopped ringing.

Trying to focus back into the mood of things, Cassius kissed Bill, in a rather needy manner, as he slowly inserted himself into the other, slowly rocking his hips trying to get a rhythm. Bill pulling away from the kiss, moaning out Cassius' name, as he wrapped his neck around the Kalosian, pulling their bodies closer together.

Cassius moved his head towards the crook of Bill's neck, placing gentle kisses along the marks he had left beforehand. He knew how Bill liked it; he's only allowed to be rough at certain parts, but he must be gentle at everything else… But it's not like he always followed that rule. He quickened his pace as bite down on the pale skin, arousal building up as he heard the gasp of surprise from Bill. Bill's nails started digging slightly into the punk's skin as—

**_ RING! RIIINGG!_**

They were once again pulled away from the moment of Bill's phone going off.

"I-I should… Honestly get that." Bill muttered between breaths.

Cassius sighed, there was honestly nothing he could do this time, even if it did annoy him. He watched Bill pick up the cell phone with a shaky hand, trying to regain his breath and composer before speaking.

"Ho-Howdy…? Oh! Celio! …. Oh sort of… So do you need help with that?"

Cassius gave an annoyed sigh, it was Celio on the other side, and he didn't even need to hear the other part of the conversation to know that it was going to take hours for it to be done, and he couldn't honestly wait that long. Glancing down he gave a rather devilish grin… He was still IN Bill…

He gave a slow rock of his hips, watching his lover quickly cover his moan with his hand, looking dead into the eyes that gave him a glare.

Bill removed the hand from his mouth trying to quickly give an excuse for the small little outburst, "O-Oh nothing's wrong! Jus-Just a little… Huh… AH—"

Cassius interrupted by thrusting his hips in a fast pace, enjoying the sight of Bill coving his mouth trying to silence his moans so they wouldn't get into the phone, of course, he was failing horribly at it. Bill dropped the phone, covering his mouth with both hands. Cassius picked up the phone and placed it on the bedside, accidently hitting speaker phone instead of the off button on the screen.

Cassius removed Bill's hands from his mouth, holding them above the inventor's head. Leaning in close to whisper in his lover's ear, "No… Let me hear you."

And with one hard thrust, Cassius had Bill yelling his name in no time. He let go of Bill's hands, only to find them quickly being wrapped around him once again, nails slightly digging into his back. Cassius hand traveled downwards on Bill's body, grabbing a hold of his member and giving quick strokes, trying to keep the rhythm the same between the thrusts and the strokes.

Heavy and deep moans escaped from Bill's lips as his back arched. "Ah! Cassius..! Cassius! I'm gonna—ah!" Bill cut off by a heavy moan, as Cassius rolled his hips harder and stroked faster. "Ca-Cassius!"

The punk crashed his lips against Bill's, sharing a sloppy and wet kiss as Bill moan loudly as he reached his climax. Feeling the Bill clench and tighten around him placed Cassius on edge, nearing him close to his own climax as well. After a few hard thrusts Cassius moaned out Bill's name as he finally came, riding out his orgasm.

He gave a small tired kiss on Bill's forehead before he pulled out and flopped down next to Bill, arms wrapping around the Inventor lovingly, chin resting on the crook of his neck.

But of course, it was only then when they had heard the hung up tone coming from Bill's phone.


End file.
